Shared resources, such as processing resources or memory that may be shared among a plurality of nodes, are typically finite. Systems that share a pool of resources may not efficiently utilize such resources or may not accurately allocate such resources. Inefficient or inaccurate allocation of resources may result in too many or too few resources being allocated to a given node.
Further, while resources are finite at any given moment, the pool of resources may expand or contract over time or the nodes which share such resources may change. For example, new memory or processing capacity may be added to a system or a particular node may be added or removed from the network. Changes to the manner by which resources are allocated may lag such changes to the pool of resources or the nodes that are to share such resources.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for allocating resources.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.